


A Sojourn on Midgard (Una estadía en Midgard) Autorized Translation

by Misiranwe



Series: Lokijarson Matronymic - Autorized Translation [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cambios considerables en tornno a las lineas de tiempo, Drama complicado, M/M, Mpreg, Post - Thor: El Mundo Oscuro, Post-Caliz de Fuego, Relaciones complicadas, Trastorno de estres post traumatico, pesadillas
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-23 16:38:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8334739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misiranwe/pseuds/Misiranwe
Summary: Se establece, tanto como puede siendo el mismo dios del caos, y prevé ningún extremo cercano en su estadía en Midgard. Él está lejos de su hermano irritante, su padre distante y la detestable corte de Asgard. No ha tenido experiencias cercanas a la muerte desde que llegó a Midgard, ni ha necesitado rescatar a otros de alguna. Él está aprendiendo (siempre hay que hacer un esfuerzo para aprender después de todo) y experimentando algo tan completamente diferente del aburrimiento de Asgard. Malditamente bueno.Y entonces encuentra a Tony Stark.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es una pequeñísima parte. La historia pertenece a Piratelocked y con su permiso estoy subiendo este fic como precuela de otro fic que subiré más adelante. No pude evitarlo y aunque mi inglés deja que desear quise compartir este maravilloso fic con la comunidad hispanohablante. Honestamente la pareja principal, en la que se centra exclusivamente este fic, no es de mis OTP, pero esta autora lo maneja de tal forma que me ha enganchado. 
> 
> Gracias Piratelocked por el placer.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Este fic es un one-shot, pero he decidido subirlo en tres partes. Aquí la primera. El intro anterior se eliminará ronto.
> 
> Gracias a Piratelocked por el permiso para traducirlo.

**Notas del autor original** :

Esto se establece en los 90s del MCU (desde 1997 hasta 1999) - y Tony Stark tiene 27 años. Tomé 1970 como su año de nacimiento, a pesar de encontrarse con algunas discrepancias en línea acerca de esto. Fecha de nacimiento teórico de Loki es cuando el Gigante de Hielo invadió Midgard en el año 965 (como se menciona en Thor), pero quién demonios sabe sobre la edad o cómo corren las líneas de tiempo de Asgard con la de la Tierra?! El cambio considerable en torno a las líneas de tiempo es para el mundo de Harry Potter, con el año de nacimiento de Harry desplazado de 1980 a 1999, pero sobre el mundo de HP es sólo mencionado muy brevemente en esta historia - la historia principal es la forma más concerniente con ese mundo.

De todas formas espero que disfrutes! :)

 

 

**Primera parte  
**

 

             Su hermano se está volviendo insoportable. Desde que había sido dotado con Mjolnir, su arrogancia e imprudencia no han conocido límites y Loki se está cansando de él. Ha permanecido al lado de Thor como es su deber de hermano menor, aventurado y luchado junto al zoquete pomposo, pero ya es suficiente. Loki ha estado en demasiadas _aventuras_ que han acabado en una lesión o una experiencia cercana a la muerte de uno de sus partidos. Necesita un descanso y es lo que él va a tener. Sólo existe un pequeño detalle y es recibir el permiso de su padre para viajar los reinos cercanos - Vanaheim y Alfheim. Él dice como excusa, cuando Odin pregunta (a pesar de que puede llegar un poco más lejos que eso), con el objetivo de estudiar más. Su padre consiente su deseo, más distraído con la observación de Thor en los campos de entrenamiento como de costumbre. Loki ha sabido siempre los mejores momentos para solicitar cualquier cosa a su padre. 

 

            Se pasa el resto del día con su madre en sus cámaras, permitiéndole protestar y preocuparse por él tanto como ella desee. Él le regala cuentos de sus travesuras en la corte y ella ríe libremente con diversión, pese a que igualmente le regañaba por su naturaleza traviesa. Cuando se levanta para marcharse en la noche, ella lo mira firmemente y le dice disfrutar de sus estudios y llevarle historias de otros reinos. Él sabe por el brillo en sus ojos que ella percibe sus intenciones de explorar más allá de Vanaheim y Alfheim. Ella no le dirá a Odin de sus planes, esto lo sabe, pero ella quiere que sea cuidadoso y considere sus opciones antes de tomar cualquier decisión. Nunca ha sido precipitado antes, ni cree que va a empezar a serlo ahora, mas aprecia la preocupación de su madre. Él le besa en la frente y le abraza con ternura al despedirse. Se va temprano a la mañana siguiente, usando el Bifrost para Vanaheim. No ve a Odin ni a Thor y brevemente se pregunta si van a notar su ausencia. Una parte pequeña y amarga de él piensa que nunca se darían cuenta si estaba allí o no, mas se deshace de ella fácilmente. Thor le extrañará así como sus trucos en las reuniones del Consejo y Odin sus conversaciones intelectuales en las cenas familiares. Él no lamenta decir adiós a ellos, pero está seguro que va a verlos muy pronto.

 

             Él está en Vanaheim sólo el tiempo suficiente para obtener de algunos de sus contactos más turbios cierta información a los pasadizos secretos de Yggdrasil - específicamente aquellos a Midgard. La información viene fácil y con un muy pequeño costo; muchos de sus contactos tienen una deuda con él de todos modos. Ellos le dicen lo que saben y que encuentra su camino a Midgard, preparándose a sí mismo con la magia de protección a medida que camina a lo largo de las ramas de Yggdrasil, expuesto a la potencia brusca del árbol del mundo. Da un paso hacia un sol radiante y exuberante bosque verde. Su primer pensamiento es que Midgard no ha cambiado en siglos desde su última visita, pero entonces oye la cacofonía de sonidos desconocidos alrededor suyo; rugidos, pitidos y moler. Mira hacia arriba y ve edificios altísimos por encima de él, todo tipo de formas, tamaños y cubiertos de vidrio. Midgard había crecido, de hecho. 

 

             A medida que se aventura más lejos en la zona boscosa a la que había llegado, se oculta a sí mismo de los seres humanos que inicialmente ve. Ellos caminan a toda prisa a través, algunos aparentemente hablando con ellos mismos o con dispositivos extraños, sujetando torpemente contra sus oídos. Otros, sólo unos pocos, parecen dispuestos a sentarse en bancos de madera y convivir con la naturaleza mientras sacian su hambre y sed. Los seres humanos son muy diferentes de como Loki se acuerda de ellos. Siguen siendo los mismos en todos los elementos esenciales, pero por lo poco visto hasta el momento la tecnología y la comprensión del mundo en que viven aparentemente ha crecido. Su manera de hacer frente unos a otros es diferente - menos formal -, y llevan esas prendas extrañas que Loki nunca ha visto y en tanta variedad.

 

             Pasa unos días oculto, observando a los seres humanos, aprendiendo cosas pequeñas para empezar; lo suficiente para que pueda mezclarse un poco. Descubre que la gran ciudad en la que apareció, con los edificios altos e incesante ruido, se llama New York City y es parte de la nación conocida como los Estados Unidos de América. Aprende de sus diferentes modos de transporte - coches, trenes, autobuses, aviones - y en su sigilo incluso viaja en el subway tratando de conocer lo que se siente. Es ruidoso y caótico, tan diferente de la serenidad irritante que Asgard se envolvió con frecuencia, y él ama esto. Camina a través de un _centro comercial_ \- una extraña forma de mercado -, y examina la amplia gama de ropa que los seres humanos de este tiempo usan, distinguiendo con facilidad entre los artículos caros y baratos que se ofrecen. Él es un príncipe, después de todo, y sabe de calidad cuando la ve. Observa a los seres humanos pagar con extraños y pequeños rectángulos de pergamino, o pequeños trozos de _plástico,_ y se maravilla por cuanto más fácil parece a la manera asgardiana de llevar torpemente bolsas llenas con pesadas monedas de oro macizo. Los seres humanos, al parecer, son todo acerca de lo fácil y conveniente.

 

             Cuando siente la suficiente confianza en lo básico, Loki encuentra un callejón discreto para eliminar su hechizo de ocultamiento y toma un poco de tiempo para transformar su ropa. En poco sus tradicionales pieles como príncipe de Asgard se han ido, reemplazadas por un par de _pantalones vaqueros_ color azul oscuro, una camiseta blanca y una chaqueta de cuero. Es bastante simple y modesto de lo que Loki ha recogido en su corta estancia hasta el momento; no se puede errar con pantalones vaqueros ajustados y una chaqueta de cuero.

 

              Loki sale del callejón. Se mezcla con las multitudes que recorren las calles de la ciudad de Nueva York sin esfuerzo. Con dedos ágiles él sustrae la billetera a un hombre al pasar, toma de ese interesante dinero en papel y una de esas tarjetas de plástico antes de soltar la billetera. Dinero. Loki ha aprendido cuan necesario es en Midgard. Aquí no es un príncipe y la gente no va a ceder a él como tal y le permitirá tener lo que quiere de forma gratuita. Ni tiene las bóvedas de Odin para las compras más grandes que él pudiera desear hacer. Él debe hacer su propio camino aquí - aunque esto no es algo de lo que sea ajeno. Brujo como es, a menudo hace su propio camino. La fuerza bruta le llevará a ninguna parte rápido.

 

             Con la tarjeta de plástico extraño, Loki paga una noche en un exclusivo alojamiento - un _hotel_ , él aprende es la palabra - y firma como _Henry Mason_ , el nombre en la tarjeta.   La escritura no es difícil de imitar y Loki sonríe encantadoramente a la mujer en el mostrador con la confianza que le caracteriza. Permanece en el hotel por dos noches antes de continuar. Durante su estancia en el hotel descubre “ _la televisión”_ y algo bastante nuevo llamado “ _Internet”_ y se da cuenta de que aclimatarse a la cultura midgardiana podría ir más suave si tiene acceso a cualquiera de estos. Aunque él puede decir que el Internet está en su etapa bebé como un recurso de información y decide ir en busca también de lo que podría pasar por una biblioteca en este mundo.

 

             A medida que pasan los meses, Loki se establece lentamente a sí mismo en Midgard. No es demasiado difícil para él comprar un lugar de residencia permanente - un bonito apartamento en un buen vecindario le sienta muy bien - aunque encontrar una manera de existir legalmente es un desafío. Sólo un poco, sin embargo, ya que Loki tiene una amplia gama de hechizos para convencer a la gente a hacer lo que él necesite. En poco tiempo es Lucas Thornton, de nacionalidad británica (aparentemente por su acento en el Allspeak suena algo británico) actualmente en unas largas vacaciones en la ciudad de Nueva York. Cambia su apariencia también, por lo que no tiene que preocuparse continuamente sobre Heimdall encontrándolo al bajar sus escudos. Su pelo oscuro se transforma en rizos cortos de tono castaño, sus pómulos se suavizan un poco y él oculta su línea de la mandíbula con un ligero rastro de barba. Él mantiene sus ojos verdes sin embargo. Él se resiste a desprenderse de esa característica que su madre a menudo ha llamado su favorita.

 

             Pasa su tiempo en las bibliotecas, recogiendo información de libros sobre historia y cultura. Aprende acerca de los diversos sistemas políticos que tienen, comparándolos con la monarquía de Asgard y su hegemonía sobre los Nueve Reinos (nada que los midgardianos supieran). Él se introduce a si mismo en el sistema económico de Midgard y los diversos tipos de leyes bajo los cuales operan diferentes países. Se asegura de familiarizarse bien con la cultura y la historia de Gran Bretaña, y si alguna vez se encuentra en alguna situación se prueba a sí mismo, y pasa unas cuantas semanas más allí experimentando de primera mano. Se maravilla de las similitudes y diferencias entre Nueva York y Londres, sorprendido de que en tan pequeño reino haya tal variedad.   Asgard siempre es lo mismo en todas partes.

 

             Invierte un poco en el mercado de valores y consigue una modesta cantidad de ahorros, depositados en una cuenta bancaria de la que se sustenta la vida día a día. En tres meses, se siente como que está bien preparado para vivir como un humano en Midgard desde hace bastante tiempo.  Piensa que sería muy rentable para mantener lo que ha creado para sí mismo como un refugio fuera de Asgard, si alguna vez lo necesita.  Sería necesario comprobar frecuentemente, sin embargo, dado que Midgard cambia a un ritmo más rápido que Asgard. Él no sería capaz de olvidar para comprobarlo, no sea que de repente se encuentran que han pasado 500 años.

 

             Se establece, tanto como puede siendo el mismo dios del caos, y prevé ningún extremo cercano en su estadía en Midgard. Él está lejos de su hermano irritante, su padre distante y la detestable corte de Asgard. No ha tenido experiencias cercanas a la muerte desde que llegó a Midgard, ni ha necesitado rescatar a otros de alguna. Él está aprendiendo (siempre hay que hacer un esfuerzo para aprender después de todo) y experimentando algo tan completamente diferente del aburrimiento de Asgard. Malditamente bueno.

 

             Y entonces encuentra a Tony Stark.

 

*****

**Author's Note:**

> Como estoy pasando este fic desde su idioma original, inglés, y vivo una vida algo ocupada tomará tiempo subir cada capítulo, pero daré mi mayor esfuerzo ya que no escatimo tiempo en mis actividades favoritas, leer y escribir, por más cansada que esté.


End file.
